


In the Dark of the Night

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Cussin, Dark Mark Kink, Darkimoo and Markimoo have a little spat, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Depression, F/M, Gore, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda reader insert but not really, Main character has abandonment issues, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark and Jack are confused AF, Markiplier - Freeform, Meant To Be, Murder and Mayhem Oh My!, Nerd Sean McLoughlin, Oh nuuuu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Profanity, Referenced Bullying, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Sexy Mark, Suicide trigger warning, The exact opposite of fluff, The real ones barge in and everything is a mess, They're adorable and try to kill each other, This is a little profane, What Have I Done, deep topics, oops i did it again, there will be smut, this is not nice, unnamed main character - Freeform, what am I even writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Becoming best friends with Dark is not a good idea.When you accidentally summon your two favorite shadows, what hell will ensue? One can only hope that these changes are not for the worse...But of course they are.





	1. Prologue: Living Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Short first couple of chapters, but it'll get longer I swear.

* * *

_In the night, when no one is aware of their own thoughts. Blissfully unaware of the figures darting around them._

_The one wearing black. He's there... Watching. Waiting._

_**Hunting**. _

_Searching... with his reluctant companion._

_They think they are separate, but they have no idea how untrue it is._

_They aren't glitches, nor are they demons; the worst is yet to come. The worst is that they are simply... **themselves**._

_Interpret that as you will, they do not care._

_They pay no heed to labels like the rest of us._

_Just don't call their names in the dead of the night._

 

_You'll regret it if you do._

 

 

* * *

 

 

I shut my laptop with a slam. 

 

" _Shit_." I let my face fall into my hands. The entire thing was ruined. _Gone_. 

I groaned and pushed away from my desk in my swivel chair. The entire thing. Years of work, deleted. 

 I rushed out of my chair and plopped onto my bed, screaming into the pillow. 

 

"You are a fucking idiot!" The lump in my throat is throbbing; tears are coming.

My roommate, sitting in the kitchen below, makes her way up the stairs. 

 

"Everything alright?" 

 

"NO!" I roar. The tears begin to fall. I bury my face once more in my hands. "The whole _book_ , the entire thing, _all_ of the drafts!" 

I hear her come in and shut the door behind her. 

 

"Oh, fuck," she mumbles as she sits down beside me. "All those years of living with an insufferable writer were for nothing?" I know she's grinning. She elbows me in the ribs, trying to break my carefully constructed shell. 

 

"Yes." I emphatically lift my arms to their full wingspan. "All for nothing. Those fuckers _lost_ the hard drive I had it on. Apparently, it was never recovered from the fire last week. _All of the work_. Shit, why did I ever _trust_ those asshats?!"

I growl to myself and wipe my tearstained face. 

 

"Well. That's that, then." She pats me on the knee. "Come on. _We're_  not going to brood about it. _We're_ going to get ice cream." 

I peek at her through my fingers. My frown is still firmly screwed in place. 

 

"The cherry kind?" I ask. I know I sound like a child, but with the day I'd had, I just thought:  _fuck it_.

 

"With the chocolate fudge ribbons and the fruit bits?" She grinned knowingly and nodded. She bounced a little on my mattress, making the bed shake.

 

"With an extra scoop of bubblegum and cotton candy?" I slowly continue to leave my defenses.

 

"Of course." She holds out her hand, and I, like the tortoise I was, I poked my head out of my shell and joined her. 

 

"Can we maybe... watch some tv afterwards?" I'm pulling on a hoodie and tying my shoes. 

She winks when I glance up from my task. 

 

"You can watch Mark to your heart's content." 

_I hope he does his annual Halloween special soon. I love it when his voice goes deep and sinister._

With the promise of ice cream and cuddles with my giant stuffed octopus, we head out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

> ~~**_"Be careful what you wish for."_ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Stalked by Devils in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for.

After filling ourselves to the brim with three different flavors of ice cream, we waddle back to our apartment complex laughing. 

 

"That guy was super cute, you shouldn't have scared him off!" She cackles. 

 

"I can't help it if I'm naturally defensive," I respond, breathing heavily. "It's in my genes. I'm like half tortoise or armadillo or something." This causes us to burst into more laughter. "And aren't you a lesbian, anyway? Why do _you_ care if I scared him away?" 

 

"I want you to be happy." Candace pats my shoulder. Her shock of electric green hair catches the rising moonlight. We laugh a little more as she unlocks the door. 

 

"Just because I'm a lesbian, doesn't mean I'm forcing my best friend to be one." 

 

"Well said, because I love men way too much." I giggle. "Especially--!"

 

"Markimoo!" Candace swoons into me, smacking me against the entryway wall. "Oh, _dearest_ Markimoo! You are my heart's desire, the perfect man, take me now!" 

I shrug her off, blushing a little. _If only Darkiplier were real. His voice gets me every time._

 

"I have to admit, though," She calls after me as she takes off her coat, "Those _World's Quietest Let's Plays_ really got me thinking straight for a hot second."

 

"Oh, hell yeah." I mutter. I'm too busy staring at a figure silhouetted against the moon.

 

 

> ~~_**"Hello."** _ ~~

 

 

 _I'd know that voice anywhere_. 

I hear Candace escape to the bathroom behind me, and I remain perfectly still. 

 

"Dark?" I whisper. 

The figure nods, confirming my suspicions. 

 

"How--Where's Mark?" I tremble a little as I slowly remove my coat, as to not startle him. 

 

 

> ~~_**"He is safe... For now."** _ ~~

 

 

He steps closer, the light revealing his ashen face and red irises. 

He smiles, his hair reflecting light that isn't there. 

 

 

> ~~**_"You don't have to worry about him, I'm here now. You know it is I that you have come to crave. I have mustered enough energy to become corporeal without posessing Mark... But not for long."_ ** ~~
> 
> ~~**_"I've heard you. You call for me in your dreams. I may be merely a living shadow, but your desire has left me... Intrigued. I know I affect you intensely. My voice sends tingles down your spine, it causes you to yearn for my touch. It makes you feel... Alive."_ ** ~~

 

 

 ~~~~I shiver in response. My lower abdominal muscles clench involuntarily at his deep baritone.

 

 

> ~~_**"Even now, trying to resist me, you are powerless to do so. You cannot deny how I make you feel. Well, who am I to deny such a beautiful woman my presence? I will have you before this night's end. That is a promise."** _ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~The lights flickered on, I blinked, and he was gone.

 

Candace came out of the bathroom and turned on the tv as though nothing had happened.  _Was that all in my head? I couldn't have imagined it, could I?_

The dampness in my underwear said otherwise. 

 

I sat next to her, watching another _Try Not to Laugh_ video. We can't hold it together very long; We're on the floor laughing before Mark breaks. 

He does his peppy little outro and I'm suddenly reminded of a certain figure from earlier. 

 

"I'm going to bed, I'm going to try to digest this ice cream." I leave before she can respond.

 

I shut my door behind me with a soft click. I rub my tired eyes and nearly scream when I see his silhouette in my mirror.

 

"Please don't sneak up on me!" I hiss. 

 

 

> _**" ~~You love surprises. Especially when they're me."~~** _
> 
> _**~~"I can smell your arousal from four feet away, don't try to hide it."~~ ** _

 

 

 ~~~~The smug bastard grins fiendishly.

 

 

> _"Yes, Dark. You're really special for telling her something she already knows." _

 

 

A new voice permeates my room. A strange lilt makes his voice crackle and a high giggle escapes his mouth. 

_God, he sounds like the Joker or Goblin._

 

 

> _"OOooooH, comic book references! Can we keep her?!"  _

 

 

He finally exits the shadows. He is also ashen-skinned, only with a little patch of fluffy faded acid green hair. One iris is blue, the other green. He has darker circles around his eyes than Dark. 

 

"Anti?" I whisper incredulously. The impish creature grins, showcasing pointed teeth. 

  

 

> _"In the flesh."_

 

 

"But--!" Stuttering, I shake my head and remember to keep my voice down. "Why are you here?"  

 

 

> ~~_**"Isn't it obvious, my darling? We are here to make you happy. You've freed us from our shadow forms, and for that we will repay you ten thousandfold."** _ ~~
> 
> _"Plus he's hornier than hell since he recently got banished by that one chick before he could screw her--what was her name?" _
> 
> ~~**_"She is of no importance. Stop ignoring the decadent creature before you, Anti. Show whatever remains of the manners you may have, for God's sake."_ ** ~~

 

 

 ~~~~Anti snickers and winks at me. He comes closer, his hoodie flickering as though he were an illusion.

Dark smiles placatingly, and reaches out his hand to me.  

 

 

> ~~_**"I have seen each and every one of your fantasies. I can pleasure you in a way that no one else can..."** _ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~I briefly consider. But then my mind takes over and my facial expression hardens... My defenses go up. And I lose whatever feelings I had.

 

"As much as I would undoubtedly enjoy that, I must decline. I have a tendency to become... _dependent_ on things that bring me joy. When it comes to people, I don't like developing those sorts of attachments. I've learned this the hard way. I'm too easily vulnerable... when people leave." I lower my gaze, tears welling up. But when I meet their eyes again, I am remorseless. "People _always_ leave. I'm no fool. I won't give in because I _know_ there are always strings attached. You want me for something else. One night of ecstasy is not enough to bribe me into whatever it is you have planned." 

Dark's expression flickers. He's unsure what to do. 

 

Anti has no such qualms. 

 

He pins me against the wall with his arm across my collarbone and knife at my jugular. His Irish accent slips through in his anger.

 

 

> _"Tsk, tsk... Dark, ye told me she would be much more willing if you talked to her. Maybe I should take a stab at it." _

 

 

I hold my breath and close my eyes. But his hot breath on my face leaves me curious, and I peek to see a wild Joker smile on his face. His teeth glint in the starlight.

  

 

> _"Whaddaya say, turtledove? Ye wanna play?"_
> 
> _"I'll make your wildest dream of all come true... I'll stay with ye, if that be the need..." _

 

 

The knife presses in, and a small rivulet of blood cascades down my neck. He laps it up with his abnormally long tongue, the pointed tip investigating the wound more closely. He mutters something in an unknown tongue, and I feel my strength draining.

 

My eyelids droop and I begin to lose consciousness. I hear Dark pipe up as I'm blacking out.

 

 

> ~~_**"She's smart... I'll give her that."** _ ~~
> 
> ~~_**"She's not just some lust-filled fanatic like the others we've encountered. Though she's got plenty of lust, she isn't about to waste it so quickly."** _ ~~
> 
> ~~_**"She's been hurt before. That makes her stronger."** _ ~~
> 
> ~~_**"I've always had a weakness for the smart ones. This could be a problem."** _ ~~
> 
>  
> 
> _" No one is without weakness." _
> 
> _"We just have to find hers..."_
> 
>  
> 
> ~~**_"And upon discovering it..."_ ** ~~
> 
>  
> 
> _" Twist the knife."  _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited about this.


	3. Dark's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark keeps his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark continues with his plan, and it spells danger for the reader.

I crack open my eyelids to see Dark and Anti looking more earthly than ever, crouching beside my bed. Their skin is only vampire pale, and no longer grey like ash. Dark's face is right next to mine. 

 

 

 

 

> ~~_**"Good, you're awake."** _ ~~
> 
> ~~_**"I have a... proposition for you."** _ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~He runs his hand through his hair, a gesture I recognise as residual from Mark. I can't help but smile a little.

Taking it as encouragement, he plows on. 

 

 

 

 

> ~~_**"We will remain here with you. We will give you all of ourselves in whatever manner you please."** _ ~~
> 
> ~~_**"We will be your friends, confidants, and subjects."** _ ~~
> 
>  
> 
> _"So you get our permission to fuck our brains out, cuddle, ramble, or all of the above."_
> 
>  
> 
> ~~_**"But, you must promise not to tell anyone we exist for real. The fandom would have a field day."** _ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~I squint at them, suspicious.

 

"I see no downside here. I sense strings. Why do I sense strings?"

Dark chuckles, sending goosebumps down my arms. 

  

 

 

 

> ~~_**"If you agree to these terms, then there are no strings. But you must rid yourself of that... Candace. She cannot inhabit this space with us if we are to be your..."** _ ~~
> 
>  
> 
> _"Sex toys."_
> 
>  
> 
> ~~_**"... roommates."** _ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~"Do I have to sign something that claims you as my _undead boyfriends_?" I use air-quotes. _This is one wild ride of a dream_.

Dark grins, and I take his offered hand. 

 

 

 

 

> **~~_"As with all dealings with shadows, it must be sealed with a blood oath."_ ~~ **

 

 

 ~~~~He rose to his full height and a blade materialized in his hand. He drew a thin line down his palm and did the same to my hand as well. Anti snickered and used his own blade to do his line. Then each of them took one of my hands and started speaking.

  

 

 

 

> ~~_**"Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. We serve none but you, until your last breath."** _ ~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~_"Until that which is done shall be whole again."_

 

 

When they opened their eyes, they weren't glowing any longer. They looked as much like Mark and Jack as I'd ever seen them, except for the dark circles under their eyes. They released my hands and on each palm was a thin line, as though drawn in ink. One blue, one red. I chuckle to myself a little. 

 

"Red and blue. Just like Spiderman." 

 

 

 

 

> _"Fuck yeah. I told you she was perfect." _

 

 

Anti grins ravenously. I inch a little closer to Dark under his attentions, and Dark notices.  

 

 

 

 

> ~~_**"Anti, go make yourself useful and stop scaring the poor girl. Try and get rid of her roommate. Convince her she should be doing something else, like sleeping."** _ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~Anti rolls his eyes and vanishes in some acid-green smoke. Dark mutters something like _imbecile_ and I'm made aware just how closely I'm nestled up against him. 

I twist around to see him smiling down at me, almost kindly. Almost. Dark was never kind, not really. I knew this, and yet I stayed. 

 

"So... you have to do whatever I want, right?" 

He nodded, swallowing and looking away. 

 

"And I can opt out at any time, right?"

He nodded again. 

  

 

 

 

> ~~_**"You simply must say the words,**_~~ 'My wish is done, my work complete, my hold on you is released.' ~~_**That will send us back to the shadow realm."**_~~

 

 

 ~~~~It terrifies me how easily he can imitate my voice exactly.

 

"Ah." 

 

 

 

 

> ~~_**"If I scare you so deeply... Why do you want me?"** _ ~~
> 
> ~~_**"I can smell your fear, and yet you do not flee."** _ ~~

 

 

 ~~~~I shrug. "I suppose it's because, chemically, fear is extremely close to love. Maybe that's why."

He nods, stroking his stubble. His eyes peruse my frame, reading all of my signals and penetrating my defenses. Sensing my distrust and overall skittishness, he does his best to imitate Mark's most sincere smile. His voice lightens a little, though I know it's just a facade. 

 

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. If you're more comfortable with me like this, I can make that happen." 

 

"It's certainly easier to talk to, if you don't mind. But it's weird how easy you can do that." 

 

"I shared his mind for several years before he kicked me out of his headspace. I think I know his quirks really well by now." 

 

"Indeed, you do." I seem to relax by a mile, though. Such a small change in his voice, and I'm already starting to trust him. _This could be dangerous_.

 

"I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful. I know people always think I'm lying, but I actually rarely decieve people. I'm more likely to tell a half-truth than a full lie." He pauses, trying to say the right thing. "I really do like you. You're soft under that outer shell of yours. I know what it's like to be defensive for self preservation."

 _Oh god. He's saying that in Mark's voice, I think I'm going to die. Breathe, dammit, breathe!_  

 

"Thanks." I manage. My breath catches when he gives me a goofy smile.  

He sits down next to me, and puts his hand on my thigh. 

 

"Is this ok?" 

 

"Yeah," I squeak. "You should know, before anything happens _near_ that magnitude, that I am indeed a virgin." 

His expression falters. He looks shocked, then a little angry, becoming sultry and sexy as hell. 

 

"Well... I think that needs to be rectified." 

Our lips connect, sending sparks flying through my nerves. His hand slides up to grip my waist. _This man knows how to kiss._

I'm on my back before I can blink, and he kisses my neck softly. He whispers in my ear, and goosebumps fly down my arms. 

 

"You shouldn't have told me so soon. I'm never letting you go now." He looks in my eyes, the depths of his flickering with red. "Do you give me this permission?" 

 

After a kiss like that, who was I to say no? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a tease. But you're gonna have to wait for it.


	4. Interception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark finally gets his way... but then everything is ruined when a certain someone drops by.

Dark's face breaks into a grin and a rush of adrenaline courses through me. I'm pinned beneath him, experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions as he prepares to ravish me. 

_Shit this can't be happening. I must be dreaming. Am I in a coma? This absolutely can't be real. I hope to hell Candace didn't make her 'special' brownies again. Did she slip me something? Am I hallucinating? Oh god even if I am I don't want it to stop--_

 

"Calm yourself," he intones, and I realise he's paused to take a breath. "Your thoughts are bombarding me full force at this proximity, just let me take care of you and try to relax." 

I nod, trying to comply and shut my brain down, and focus instead on him.

 

He trails his lips along my neck and up to my earlobe, where he nibbles lightly. He supports my neck with a gentle caress, bringing his lips back to my mouth. His tongue explores me intimately, discerning all of my imperfections. Satisfied with this, he removes my shirt and continues his ministrations down my torso, playing with my breasts and leaving kisses everywhere. 

I exhale sharply as he grips my waist a little tighter, knowing what comes next. 

He simply chuckles deeply and slides down my underwear, his breath tickling my thighs. 

 

"I never took you for the kind of person who waxed." He rumbles.

I struggle to form a response.

 

"It was actually a one-time-thing. My mom and I went to the spa for a day, just us. It was the first time I've seen her in months, since before this term started..." Talking about my mother while about to recieve pleasure. _I'm burning in hell for sure_. 

Dark just laughed and ran his fingers down my opening, exploring me.

 

He slowly but surely inserts his finger up to his first knuckle and I gasp, terrified. It feels unnatural, his cool fingertip resting there. I breathe quickly and shallowly, trying to adjust to him. Dark pats my stomach assuringly, comforting me and my lack of experience.

He inches in further, to his second knuckle, and I squirm beneath his touch. This is going way too fast and far too slow all at once, and this fact scares me to no end.

 

Before Dark goes deeper, his frame stiffens and his eyes go black. I blink and he's standing to the side of the bed, wearing his suit again. I look down and I'm in my pajamas, clean and still slightly buzzing. 

 

Then I look past Dark and my eyes go wide. My mouth goes slack. 

And I'm in fangirl mode. 

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dark?" Mark Edward Fishbach is standing in my bedroom, fists balled at his sides. "I thought I told you to knock it off with this. You're going to hurt people."

 

"I never intended to hurt people." Dark doesn't switch to his normal voice, just the one Mark uses when being dramatic. The thick baritone that hits me in just the right place. "Quite the opposite, actually." He adds this under his breath, throwing me a knowing glance.

 

"What do you call _that_ then?" Mark points at me and I realize I was practically whimpering with need. Dark senses this and smiles a little, running his hand through my hair. 

 

"This?" He meets Mark's eyes with a touch of smug lightening his features. "We are nothing more or less than a pair of consenting adults. I was about to teach a virgin how to spell 'pleasure'."

Mark raises an eyebrow at me, regarding my sweating face. 

 

"You can't expect me to believe she's a virgin. You're lying." He crosses his arms over his chest, his muscles nearly exploding out of his red T-shirt. 

Finally coming out of my lusty haze as Dark removes his fingers from my hair, I scowl. My automatic edge creeps in, fangirl long gone.

 

"You better fucking believe it, Markimoo." I pipe up. Both men look at me with surprise, as though unaware I was capable of speech.

I stare down my hero, my eyes defiant. 

 

"You watch my channel?" He quirks an eyebrow, probably noting the involuntary reactions I'm having to his voice.

 

"Yes. For close to three or four years now." 

 

"I'm... flattered. It's always nice to meet a fan." He tries for a smile, then glares at Dark as realization dawns on him. "You're manipulating her feelings, aren't you? I really wish you wouldn't do that--"

 

" _I_ have done nothing. It's your fault actually. She's been in love with you for years. She lives three blocks from you and somehow has never had the courage to meet you because she's terrified she isn't pretty enough." Dark gazes at me, seeing all of my memories of the bullies of my past. Feeling years of torment all at once, a single tear falls from his left eye. He growls, sensing the discomfort I feel inside my own skin, the drive to become thinner that often left me hungry. "Those--" He sputters. "-- _boys_ \--have no idea what they're missing."

Mark furrows his brows in understanding, turning back to talk directly to me. 

 

"I'm sorry. I never meant--"

 

"I don't care anymore." I harden my shell. "I just shouldn't have kept going when I knew it was happening. My own doing, really. I couldn't resist your voice, sense of humor, your laugh, your personality--" I sigh, resigned to the death of this wonderful dream. "But it's time for me to wake up. I have a class tomorrow and I really shouldn't be late. I'd appreciate it if you would let me wake up now."

 

His eyes widen, and I know I've hit the nail on the head. 

 

"A dream?" 

 

"Of course." I let my gaze flip between the two identical men. "This is all a dream. I'm hallucinating, you're not really in my room. I'm probably crashed on the couch with the tv blaring, and your videos, your voice, is influencing my unconscious mind."

 

"This is no dream," Dark states. He steps closer, but catches himself when Mark beats him to it. 

 

He lifts my chin so I'm forced to gaze into his soulful eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

 

"I... I couldn't stay away. You're intoxicating, addictive...Dammit, I couldn't kick my habit, and I fell in love with you all the same. That wasn't the hardest part, though. The hardest part was coming to grips with the fact that you couldn't see me through the other side of the screen. You didn't love me the way I love you. I was just a number to you."

I shut my eyes and open them again, trying to blink away the tears. His thumb graces my cheek, brushing them away as they cascade from my lashes. I break a little when I realize how perfectly his hands fit my face.

 

"Fuck..." I give a tiny sob. "You're so damn _perfect_. Why couldn't you just leave me _alone_ , shattered enough as I am? Why did you have to break me again?"

 

"I hate to leave a fan unsatisfied." His lips ghost on my nose, causing my heart to skip a beat. Two beats. Three.

My fists ball up and Mark pulls back, gauging my reaction. His eyes hold a new depth, and my heartbeat suddenly jumps back, quickening. I've never seen him so... _primal_ , before.

 

"Why would I let you fuck my shadow when you can have the real thing?"

I'm enveloped in him, his musky scent, the heat of his skin--everything about him seeps into my being. His voice rumbles deep in his chest, vibrations echoing in his ribcage. I hear a shuffling, and an angry grunt. I'm wrenched away from those wonderful, warm lips. They're replaced by a set of cool ones. Dark whispers into my mouth.

 

"I found her first. You're going to have to wait your turn." His growl reverbeates through the room and I'm overwhelmed as I can't tell whether I should be angry or elated or terrified. The deepness of his tone sends butterflies through my abdomen. 

I'm on the bed, my clothes gone. Two nearly identical men stand on either side of me, glorious muscular chests heaving. One pale as the moon, one tanned and toned as only L.A. can make him. Dark's eyes flicker with red light.

 

"She called for me. She called _my_ name. She wants _me_."

 

"Only because you stole _my_ form," Mark argues. "If she saw you as you really are, she'd run for the hills!" His eyes travel to me, softening at the edges. "Let her decide. She's her own woman. Who will it be?" 

I frantically glance from side to side, assessing both figures. Then a slow smile creeps onto my lips, understanding flushing my features as I realize what I will ask. 

 

"Well. Dark is technically bound to do _whatever_ I say." 

He nods, confirming this. 

 

"And _Mark_ is here of his own volition." 

It is Mark who nods this time, casting a heated glare at Dark. 

 

"Considering that I can now fuck your shadow whenever, I think I'll take the real thing, to start." 

Mark grins, but then his expression falters. 

 

"Wait--to start?" 

 

" _To start_ ," I emphasize. "I'm rather unsatisfied after such a _long_ period of teasing, with that sensual voice of yours. I intend to wear out the both of you until you can't walk." 

 

"You're a virgin, though. That might be dangerous, considering his _nature_." Mark glares at Dark.

 

"Then show him how it's _done_ , Mark." I grin. His competitive nature peeks through, his eyes narrowing. I know I've won. He nods almost imperceptibly, accepting the challenge. I tell Dark to sit six feet away from us with a single glance. "Shoo." 

He dissipates in a cloud of red smoke, and I turn to the _very_ real man before me.

 


	5. Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a little fun. Even hardworking students need a little time to learn how to relax. Who could be better to teach her than the men of her dreams?

I know from the look in Mark's eyes that I'm a goner.

 

He positions his hips so that I'm pinned beneath him, his erection hovering near me. I don't take my eyes away from his face and am surprised when I feel him starting to move closer. He presses himself against me, arching his back and placing his elbows on either side of my arms. His lips rest on my diaphragm, his breath warm on my skin. His stubble tickles the sensitive flesh on my stomach and my frame is wracked with giggles. 

He smiles, his teeth gracing my skin. His hips slowly lower themselves until his tip barely touches my opening. 

 

"Mark..." 

He grins and looks up at my shining face. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can you stop teasing me? You're just being mean." 

He shrugs indifferently. 

 

"I was under the impression you wanted me to be gentle and work my way up from there. It _is_ your first time after all." 

I raise an eyebrow and huff. 

 

" _No_ , Mark. I want you to fuck me rough and heavy. Hump me like you're dying." 

He can't help it, being himself he laughs. His impish grin calls to mind several of the jokes he must be thinking about.

 

"As you wish." 

He grips my arms, bracing himself, and I scream as he inserts his full length all at once. I'm gasping. True to his word, he doesn't give me any time to catch my breath. He hits me deeply, my folds quivering as he grinds himself in further. He rotates his hips, his muscles flexing as he rakes himself against my walls. I'm whimpering, but I don't want him to stop. _Ever_.

I wrap my legs around his waist, trapping him inside me, and I scrape my nails up his back. His sinews work and I touch his skin, tracing his lines and feeling the shape of him wherever I can reach. I have him locked and I start moving of my own accord when he sits back on his heels. He pants erratically, hands moving down my waist to grip my ass. He supports me there, helping me get all the right angles. I feel horribly lightheaded, my breathing shallower by the second. A sharp pleasure in my abdomen tells me that I've experienced my first orgasm. I'm hard-pressed to gather my breath and it doesn't help when he reaches his release.

Even when he begins to relax, I keep my legs wrapped around him, not wanting this feeling, the fullness, to end. My arms cling to his neck, and he flashes his teeth at me in the way I've loved for so long. 

 

"Pretty damn good, for a virgin." He nibbles my earlobe and I make a husky groan. 

 

"Please. You're only like one step up. Considering your first time was only about three seconds." I laugh as realization dawns on him, his face opening in surprise.

 

"You saw _that_ video, didn't you?"

 

"Of course, those compilations were the _best!_ I wish you still made those!" I accentuate my point and pull him in deeper. He groans a little and finally manages to fall on his back. I sit astride him, thighs hugging his hips. 

 

"I'll make you some more if you let me do that again." 

 

"Hey, I'm going to wear you out, don't worry. Given _this_ chance, I'm not squandering it." I let myself lay on his chest, finally releasing him.

Our pulses match as we kiss with laughter still on our tongues.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 After approximately round three, I watch in amusement as Mark waves his white flag. 

 

"You actually weren't kidding." He chuckles a little. "I'm exhausted." 

I raise an eyebrow. 

 

"You gotta learn to take me seriously, Mark." 

 

"Evidently." He grins and kisses my cheek. "I'm going to raid your fridge. Hopefully, when I come back, I'll be ready for round four." 

 

"I don't know if I can wait that long, considering there's someone over there that looks exactly like you." I shoot a glance and a flirty wave at Dark, who grins malevolently. "I'm guessing that if you thought _you_ were rough, he's going to be an absolute animal after a show like that."

 

Mark shrugs and after pulling on his sweatpants jogs downstairs. 

 

Dark gives me a predatory expression, causing a stir deep within me.

 

I blink and Dark is upon me, his body pressing against me. My hips rise of their own accord, eliciting a snarl from Dark.  I'm full again and I feel his teeth scraping themselves over my skin. He feels wonderful, cold and yet fulfilling all at once.

 

But then I notice someone in the corner watching our session. Anti flickers, his form blurring and glitching. I don't even see him clearly for long but I _can_ see his growing anticipation. Dark finally notices this as well, and growls at Anti without ceasing his thrusts. 

  

 

> ~~_**No. Leave us.** _ ~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~_Why the fuck would I do that? I'm having too much fun._

 

 

Dark releases within me, sending freezing cold through my abdomen, and I exclaim in surprise. His eyes flash with red and blue, reminding me of 3D movie glasses. He snarls at Anti, a deep animal sound escaping his chest.

He returns his attention to me, thrusting with more vigor and urgency. He stays within me for far longer than I expect. Anti must grow impatient because Dark is suddenly thrown across the room and pinned to the opposite wall. Anti stalks toward me deliberately, slowly, teasingly. He holds one hand up, keeping Dark suspended against my _Spiderman: Homecoming_ poster.

His Irish-tinted voice sends quivers into my exhausted body.  

 

 

> _You're driving me fucking crazy, ye know..._

 

 

He begins removing his clothing, the sound of Dark struggling in the corner getting louder. I can't help but be drawn to his eyes, and though I'm exhausted, my legs open to him. Dark's scream is muffled under whatever enchantment Anti has put on him. The shadowy Irishman grins as he sidles up to me, positioning himself to his liking. He tsks and flips me over so I'm on my stomach. I have a second of clearheadedness where I realize I'd rather not do anything anal before I'm swept up in the ecstasy as Anti pierces me. He drives himself all the way in, my wetness already enough from his hot breath and cold fingers. His hands grip my waist in a vice.

He rides me viciously, forcing me to readjust myself several times until it becomes more comfortable. If Anti notices, he doesn't mention it. 

He cackles darkly and brings his face to rest on my shoulder, driving himself in as far as possible and resting his weight on my back. He bites my earlobe sharply and I gasp, opening myself as much as I can. His beard scratches my skin, adding to my repertoire of passion-wounds.

With Mark, it had been hard and rough. 

With Dark, it had been harsh and cold. 

But with Anti, it was animalistic, lustful, and almost mad. 

 

Anti groaned deeply, his nails scraping over my skin and leaving welts down my sides. His left flew up to my breast and he tweaked it roughly, moaning escaping us both. His right clawed at the place where my thigh connected to my hip, as though pulling me closer than we were. My gasps quickened and I began to sway my hips, grinding our bodies together. It was a closeness, a dirty need that kept him in me. 

 

Anti changed tactics. He pulled himself from me and forced himself up my ass, and this time I didn't care. He clutched at my cheeks, opening them wider and finally hit my spot deep within. His right hand flew to my dripping opening and he thrust three fingers in at once, stroking the pulsing flesh with fervor. 

 

The overstimulation caused me to scream, and I slammed myself further and harder against him. Anti growled and bit my neck, left hand never leaving my breast while the right continued to stimulate me below. Finally, I pulled myself off Anti, almost hyperventilating, and crushed my mouth onto his. His tongue wrestled with mine greedily and his fingers sped up the pace. Stars cascaded into my vision and the only sound I heard was a screaming Anti coming off his high. 

 

We collapsed onto the bed, and I rolled on top of Anti. His twitching member just barely brushed against my throbbing skin, but it was still enough to make me wet again. He grinned evilly at me, licking a bead of sweat from my neck. 

   

 

> _So eager to fuck me again?_
> 
>  
> 
>  

"After that? _Yeah_. I'll take you again. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow, Anti. Make me useless." 

 

He plunged his mouth back into the fray. 

 

Before long, Mark walked back to my room with his arms full of snacks. His eyes grew wide when he caught sight of Anti ramming himself into me. 

 

"Wow. What was unexpected. How are you, Jack? Didn't know you were in town." 

Anti glares at him, his movements quickening. 

 

_"I'm not Jack, Markimoo."_

 

Mark's mouth dropped a little and he stepped back once.

 

"Anti." Not a question, not a statement. More like a confirmation. 

Anti grinned evilly, making eye contact with Mark as I screamed under him. 

 

 _"At her service."_  

 

"Are you okay? Do you need anything, sweetheart?" Mark eyed my glistening body with concern. 

 

"Y-y-yeah," I managed. "I don't know how I'm still horny, but I am! Anti, shove off." Immediately he dissolved into black smoke. "You too, Dark. Shoo." He, too, disappeared.

 

"Mark." My voice was deep with lust and from screaming. "What are you waiting for?" 

He paused, a can of soda in his hand. He shakes his head, surprising me. 

 

"Not until we get you cleaned up a little." He crossed the room and scooped me into his arms, cradling me to his chest. My legs dangled in the air, most of the life gone from my limbs. My breathing was erratic and I knew I was a hot mess. 

 

Mark sat me on the edge tub. He looked me over, seemingly counting all of the love-marks. 

 

"They sure did a number on you." He ran a washcloth under the tap and began cleaning me of sweat, blood, and refuse. I smiled sleepily at him, my eyelids drooping of their own accord. 

 

"Shh..." He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead. "I think it's time for you to go to bed." 

He picked me up and carried me to a chair in my room, gathering my discarded pajamas and helping me put them on. Then, sure I was dressed and clean, he removed the sheets on my bed and threw them into the hamper. He tucked in some fresh ones and added a fresh comforter as well. Satisfied, he took my hand and helped me walk to my bed. 

 

"Will you sleep here with me?" I found myself whispering. 

 

"I'm not going--"

 

"Please," I squeaked. "I don't like being alone." 

He sighed in understanding and I scooted over, giving him room to lie down next to me. I snuggled closer to his chest, feeling his warmth and his beating heart. 

For the first time in as long as I could remember, I was truly happy. 

I drifted off to sleep, breathing his scent with his hands tangled in my hair. 

 

 

 


	6. All Good Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little trick: The strikethrough indicates the echo in Dark's voice. If it is longer in one end, that is the word or letter being emphasized. (Usually a sibilant aka hissing, like an s or z sound)

Darkness swirled around me, mist cool and damp on my skin. The air was cold and strangely alive, pulsating with air as though some ancient being breathed beneath my feet.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to sense the world around me.

 

_"Dark. Anti."_

 

No answer.

 

_"DARK. ANTI."_

 

A blur of red and cyan existed in my right peripheral vision. I felt rather than heard his response. 

 

_~~**Yes?** ~~ _

 

~~~~~~~~_"I have a bone to pick with you."_

 

~~**_I hope it's the one I'm thinking of. That would be delightful..._ ** ~~

 

~~~~_"I assure you, it's not."_

 

~~**_Spoilsport._ ** ~~

 

_"I'm in command. You said so yourself."_

 

~~**_Of course. I did not_ _deceive you._ ** ~~

 

_"Good. I need you to do me a favor."_

 

**~~_What does this--favor... entail, if I may know?_ ~~ **

 

_"All in time, Dark."_

 

_~~**Do not make me wait forever. You will find karma to be a bitch.**~~_

 

_"I've had quite enough of you. Promise me an unconditional favor and then bring in Anti."_

 

~~**_As you wish._ ** ~~

 

~~~~An acid green glitch appeared to my left periphery.

_Hello there..._

 

_"Anti."_

 

_What is a nice place like you doing in a wee little girl like this, love?_

 

_"Shut it, Anti."_

 

_Oooh, she be feisty. What brought on this little nightmare, turtledove? Looking to get into a little BDSM?_

 

_"I need you to promise me something. An unconditionally sworn oath."_

 

_If that be what you're wanting I'll just marry you here and now, buttercup! An everlasting vow of love between a shadow and a humie--_

 

_"Not that kind of vow, Anti. Swear."_

 

_What will I get in return?_

 

_"Your freedom."_

 

_What if I be wanting to remain shackled to your every whim, darling?_

 

_"You don't really get a say in the matter, Anti. Jack is coming. Apparently he didn't like your little stunt with Signe."  
_

The form flickered and paled.

 

_Ye can't possibly know about that._

 

_"I do. You think I'm lying?"_

 

_I think you're a lot more dangerous than Dark gave you credit fer. What do ye need?_

 

_"A life for a life."_

 

_Do you know what you be askin for?_

 

_"Yes. I will accept the consequences when the time comes."_

 

 

**_As you wish._ **

 

 


	7. Seven For A Secret To Never Be Told

When I woke up, Mark was gone. I knew he had to leave, but it still left me feeling empty inside. _I wish you had never left. But, then again, I wish I had never found you in the first place, so I suppose that sentiment is_ _irrelevant._ I prepared for the day, showering and then getting dressed. Dark appeared on my peripheral vision and cold hands caressed my waist.

 

"Good morning, sunshine. Whatcha doing?"

 

"Getting ready. I have a few errands to run."

 

"Like what?" 

 

"For starters, I have to figure out a way to get rid of my roommate. Secondly, I have to go shopping. We are in desperate need of groceries. And the dishes need to be done." 

 

"I can help with two of those. And a third, free of charge."

He nuzzled my neck, sending shivers down my spine. Grimacing, I slipped free of him and went downstairs to eat.

 

"Are you avoiding me?"

I nearly dropped the milk jug. He had appeared out of nowhere in a puff of cyan and red smoke. Dark perched on the kitchen island, a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

"Fucking hell, Dark! Stop sneaking up on me, I'm paranoid enough already without you lurking around..."

 

"You didn't answer my question, minx."

 

"I have to wake up and get back to reality. Shocker, I know."

Dark appraised me for a moment. 

 

"I'm honestly just surprised that you're up and about. After the pounding you recieved this weekend--" He shrugged, letting the statement hang in the air for a moment, "I'm surprised you're able to walk at all."

 

"Oh, trust me. I'm both stronger than I look and sore as hell. But _damn_ if I'm not still buzzing." I went about making my breakfast, frying some eggs and toasting a bagel. I spoke without looking up from my pan. "Can I ask you something, Dark?" 

 

"Anything you want."

 

"Why did you choose me?"

 

"...Except that."

 

"No, I want to know."

 

"...You... I don't want to say." His colors flickered, cyan and red blurring his edges. "You'll hate me for what I am."

 

"I already dislike you. It can't get much worse." I quirked my eyebrow in teasing. "Spill."

He avoided my eyes, instead observing my feet rather fervently. He furrowed his brow, scrunching his face as he fought with himself over what he could say.

 

"It's in our nature..." He began. "It's not our fault. We were drawn to _you_ , specifically." He sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "We... we are not like you or Mark. But before you ask, no, we are not immortal. And no, we are not devils, nor angels, nor glitches. It's hard to explain, but... We're merely _shadows_. We were created out of want, out of need, out of belief. We were made from wishes, and we exist only to serve them..." He grimaced. "Essentially, the fandom _willed_ us into being."

I smirked, trying to hide my laughter. He didn't notice. 

"All I know for sure is, we are drawn to people whose wills are strong enough. If someone were to wish for something horrible, Anti takes care of it. He isn't as afraid of getting his hands dirty. Me, I like to remain in the moral grey area." Finally, he met my eyes. "There's no nice way to put it. We were drawn to you because you absolutely _reek_ of death."

 

 


	8. Shadow of the Colossus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *References!*
> 
> This took a dark turn reeeel quick. This was not what I had intended originally. Oopsies.

I nearly choked on my own air. 

 

"What?" I couldn't breathe. _He couldn't know-_ - _He couldn't mean--_

 

"Child, I know this is disturbing--but please bear with me," Dark pleaded. His form flickered again, stress causing his grip on reality to blur. "Anti sensed it first. He mentioned how he could smell it on you, even after you were completely flustered when he first met you. Death oozes out of every pore in your skin. Something awful will happen to you if you release us. I just know it." He clenched his fists. "We can protect you. We are never far from your side, we are always able to hear you. If you release us, it will only silence us. Your destiny, without us, cannot be voided." 

A rock dropped into my stomach.  _Oh._ I suddenly understood what he meant. I didn't register the scent of the burning breakfast, nor of his pleas to clear my head. I only saw the faces of my classmates as they jeered at me and told me to end it. 

 

"I always _was_ meant to do it, wasn't I?" My voice didn't seem to convey anything. I was being ripped apart. They saw right through me.

 

"At first, that's what we thought," Dark gripped my shoulders, trying to make me focus. "We thought we were sent to help you end it. Sometimes, sick and twisted as it is, we have to do gruesome things like that. Creepypastas are not just myth. Other shadows have had to do it before. But we believe, now, that we are to help you survive."

 

"No, Dark." My eyes fell to the floor. "I've never been strong enough to face my demons. I guess I always knew, deep down." 

Dark fought to make me meet his gaze. 

 

"No." Understanding dawned on his face. "This was your entire plan, wasn't it?"

 

"I've lost hope long ago. You simply took what was broken and tried to fix what couldn't be." I met his eyes. "Dark, it was wonderful getting to know you and Anti. But I need to call in that favor of yours."

 

_"No."_

 

"You have to. You can't deny my wishes, Dark. End it already, you bastard." I collapsed to my knees, glaring up at him. "I have fibromyalgia. I'm in pain every second of the day. My body rejects pain killers. Would you want to live if you were wracked with constant, skull-crushing pain? Needles permeating my brain at every angle, destroying my muscles, disintegrating my bones..." I shrugged, tears rolling freely down my cheeks. "If you have a better solution, I'm all ears." 

Dark's features slackened. I felt him in my head, this time. Probing, searching. Breaking down the walls I had oh-so-carefully built.

His mouth twitched. 

 

"I have a way that you could get rid of that pain." He said slowly. "But it's not pleasant until after the transformation is complete."

 

"What, praytell?"

 

"You would technically die... But not really. Your soul would remain, but your body would fall away. Medically, to the rest of the world, you would be dead. But to everything in our normal plane of existence..." He let the sentence hang.

 

"You want to make me one of you."

 

"You wouldn't be able to feel pain anymore. You wouldn't be exactly like us, we're unique in the way we were formed. But you would be similar enough that we would still be able to interact."

 

"You mean we'd still be fuck-buddies." 

 

"I'm a little more concerned with other matters at the moment, my dear." His voice rumbled, showing his anger in a brief second. It disappeared without a trace.

 

"Well, hell." I looked up at him, gauging his reaction. "If I don't have to hurt anymore, _and_ we can still have sex--count me in."

 

 


	9. Pledge Myself to Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change. Our protagonist hopes that it's for the better...
> 
> Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so thankful for all of your affection, darlings! I hope you enjoy these last two chapters, they are definitely going to be a roller-coaster. I'm not sorry hahaha but seriously I love you for reading this little adventure of mine.

It was almost midnight. I took in a deep breath, watching the two forms as they conversed in what I assumed to be Latin. Dark flickered in shades of red and cyan, while Anti seemed to be made of static. All of us were restless. 

Dark raised his head to look at the moon, shining in through the window that I stood in front of. He offered a curt nod before continuing with the plan. Anti disappeared and his voice caressed my ear as Dark began the rest of the ceremony. 

_Don't ye worry, love. You're going to be just fine. Dark knows what he's doin, ye ken? Now, he's going to approach you and touch your forehead, eyes, and mouth. Yes, like that. Now he's going to fix ye up real nice, he's gonna remove your mortal flaws..._

Dark made a fist in midair and pounded it against my chest before yanking his hand backwards. A small gasp of air escaped me. There was a light shrouding Dark's fist, something that used to belong to me. 

He smiled and allowed the light to dissipate before continuing on. I closed my eyes, listening to Dark's velveteen voice guide me on the path before me. 

 

 

> _~~**There's no turning back now, love.** ~~ _

 

 

_Yesss, darling. Be freed from your mortal coils, from this prison that confines you within your flesh._

 

It was indeed freeing. It hurt like a motherfucker, don't get me wrong; it felt like I had a million needles forcing themselves out of my skull and into my skin. But it was temporary. The pain subsided, and when I looked down, I, too, was flickering in shades of grey and black. I was surprised that I had on my short dress of black lace, my favorite article of clothing that I owned. How strange, it was. It felt so different, weightless, as though I were actually made of clouds. How deliciously _light_ I felt--it was nearly indescribable.

  

Something was different. The way that Dark was regarding me. There was maybe a flicker a fear, or was it anger? Anti just laughed and ran his tongue over my neck.  

 

 

> **"How... _apropos."_**
> 
>  
> 
> _"I'm not that fucking surprised, Dark. She always was a little minx." _Anti cackled in delight, his eyes lit with lust.

 

 

I looked again and noticed that I was similar in another way: I had an aura like them. Only, mine was a deep violet and sky blue. I met Dark's eyes; without thinking I buried my tongue in his mouth, ignoring the disappointed growl from Anti. He scraped his blade across his throat, drawing his own blood. 

I pulled back and smiled at Anti. 

 

~~You must'nt feel bad, Anti. In the end, it's always been him and I.~~

 

I don't know what clicked, but Dark couldn't control himself any longer. In a flash of cyan and a blink of an eye--the next thing I knew, Dark was once again fucking me senseless on the kitchen counter.

 

Something was different in the apartment that night. I did not withhold my cries, for one. No one heard us, no one could ever discover what we were doing in the place I once called my own. Dark and Anti took turns giving me pleasure, but Dark was truly the one meant for me. When our forms connected now, the very _heavens_ seemed to sing with our orgasms. Anti made me scream, but Dark was the one that made my nerves _ache_ with longing for more.

I wished I could tell what had changed, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Perhaps this was wrong, all of the debaucherous acts we were commencing, but I couldn't stop. Dark and Anti called to me in the same way that, I supposed, I called to them. I was no longer a snivelling shell of a girl, on the brink of a suicidal breakdown. I was _strong_. I was _confident_. I was who I was _meant_ to be.

I loved what I had become. It was a new sensation, constantly being at my peak performance. I could handle whatever came my way. None would dare laugh at me ever again.

 

 


	10. Imposters in Our Midst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no. Things are very, very wrong.

The door creaked as it was gently opened. _Unlocked. This is not good_. The young man entered the apartment, his footsteps light on the polished floor. The room was silent as a church. There was no sign of life, no sound of breath, only the _silence_ that penetrated his ears in an unnerving cacophony. He left the main area and went deeper into the small home, a new sensation bombarding him. There was this _awful_ smell. It was rank and rough, something he had never before experienced in his life. His eyes watered as he entered one of the back bedrooms, and he nearly lost his lunch right then and there. 

A young girl's corpse lay crumpled on the carpet, her eyes sightless and her mouth gaping in a soundless scream. Sean stumbled backwards into the hall, trying to keep himself from adding more of a mess to the floor. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He wasn't alone. A soft song that was strangely familiar and unlike anything he had ever heard before echoed all around him.  

 

> _~~"~~ ~~ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**~~_  
>  _~~**Wait for them to ask you who you know**~~ _  
>  _~~**Please don't make any sudden moves**~~ _  
>  _~~**You don't know the half of the abuse** ~~ _  
>  **_~~All my friends are heathens, take it slow..."~~ _   **

 

A silhouette stood at the end of the hall. Another girl, this one in a black lace dress. He couldn't make out her features, only the shoulder-length straight hair that hung from her head. 

 

"Please! Ye've gotta help me! There's a dead girl in there--! I don't know how long she's been--!" 

 

 ~~"A week, I believe?"~~ She laughed. It was an unnatural sound, unearthly, ethereal--too perfect to be real. ~~"Honestly, it was a huge relief. I hated being that way."~~

Sean's face drained of color, his soft blue eyes round with realization. 

 

"Ye're a shadow, aren't ye?" 

 

 ~~"How astute of you. Indeed I am, Sean. Or, should I say, **Jack**?"  ~~   She waved a hand in dissmissal. ~~"It doesn't matter. Dark and Anti have been waiting for you, darling."~~

Sean's jaw dropped as two new figures emerged from the darkness. One outlined in cyan and red, the other in an acidic green hue. His counter-part grinned at him maliciously, flipping a knife around in one hand. 

 

"What did ye do to the girl in there? She lived here, didn't she? She was your Mistress." A new revelation passed over Sean. He frantically glanced back at the corpse and back to the girl, who clapped slowly. 

 

 ~~" **Well** **done** , Jackie-boy. They freed me from my mortal form. I'm much different now, as you can see. Better than ever, even." ~~ She smiled and slipped her right hand down to palm Darkiplier's length through his trousers. He groaned and trailed his lips down to her collarbone, kissing her skin vivaciously. She began to glow with a purple and blue aura similar to Dark's and Anti's, her eyes flashing with pleasure.  ~~"So you see, Sean... I'm **much** better off now. But that brings us back to you."  ~~ She began to laugh again, a heady and dark chuckle escaping her throat.  ~~"Essentially, darling, you're in the way."~~  

She blurred and was at once inches away from Sean, breathing heavily in his face. She dragged her lips over his cheek, her tongue gracing his stubble as her laughter echoed around them. Sean fought valiantly, he tried to resist--but he, too, was caught in the clutches of his new succubus. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a rush. I feel a little bad for turning our main Protagonist into a villainess, but not bad enough to change it.
> 
> I'm on a roll here, finishing stories left and right! I feel so accomplished.


End file.
